


Didn't Ask

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [19]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gifts, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks





	Didn't Ask

He couldn’t help it, he flinched and twitched nervously every time his girlfriend’s boss came near him. Kevin had seen the man dress down other agents before, hell, the stony man had snapped at him on several occasions.

Hotch passed him in the hall and Kevin flinched when their eyes met, the taller man looked angry, but then, he always did. As Hotch turned the corner, Kevin heard his girlfriend’s cheerful voice. Penelope was never afraid of her boss, never seemed at all bothered by his unpleasant demeanor. She even teased him about being so afraid of Agent Hotchner.

Peeking curiously around the corner, Kevin was just in time to see Penny with her arms wrapped around Hotch’s neck, a giggle bubbling out. The suited man was hugging her back, though not quite as exuberantly. In Penny’s hand was a toy, a stuffed panda judging by the colors of the fur, and it was wearing a tiara.

“It’s perfect!” Garcia gushed as she pulled back, planting a bright pink kiss to her boss’ cheek as she did. “Where did you find it?”

“I, ah, I was at a scene and passed this storefront and saw it and instantly thought of you and… And it made me smile and I knew it would make you smile. So, after the case was over I stopped back by and bought it.”

“Huh.” Kevin said softly to himself.

Penelope hugged the bear to her chest. “It does make me smile. I will add it to the others.”

_Others?_ Kevin thought.

Hotch was already pulling slowly away from the conversation. “I know it was a hard case for you, I figured you needed something as a pick me up.” He was almost out of reach when the bubbly blonde reached out and hugged him again.

“You’re too sweet, thinking of me in the middle of a case, worrying about me.”

Kevin sank back against the wall, but not before he saw something he thought he would never see, Agent Hotchner smiled. And there may have been the hint of a blush there as well. Kevin realized he’d never asked Penelope where the collection of stuffed animals in her office had come from, he’d just teased her about having children’s toys.

A minute later, Penny rounded the corner headed to her office and he faked like he hadn’t been eavesdropping. “Hey, Penny. Is that new?”

She eyed him warily. “Yeah, I just got it.”

“Adding it to your collection?”

“Yes.” She let them both into her office.

“You never told me the story behind any of them, why they’re important to you.”

“They were gifts.” She didn’t elaborate.

“Look, if I’d known before that they were gifts, I never would have teased you about them.”

Garcia chewed her lip. “Hotch buys them for me. I guess you could say it’s our thing. It makes him happy I think.”

Kevin couldn’t help his moment of insecurity. “Hotch. He, umm…”

She giggled again, taking his hand. “He’s my friend, just like Morgan is my friend, and Reid, JJ… He’s not as expressive about it.”

“Tell me about it.” When she gave him a look, he tacked on. “I thought he only had one expression.”


End file.
